Kindred Solitude
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Sarif Industries gain a new agent, but new unforeseen problems come with her. *Grittiness warning. Rated M for violence, domestic violence and weapon/drug use. M for language and later on too. After Human Revolution*
1. Indomitable Agent

Kindred Solitude

Indomitable Agent

David Sarif sat in his soft leather chair awaiting the new arrival, an agent of the British Secret Service. He opened up her file again and was impressed at the recommendations she had amassed in her short career. They were from top people:

Name: Blair Dane (formally Amber Steadman, changed by Witness Protection four years ago)

Age: 24

Height: 5 ft 2

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour Hazel

Nationality: White British

Occupation: Secret Service Top Agent

Recommendations: Tom Hasult CEO, Emeline Cavier Head Of Weapons Division, Kaine Tsubaya, Head Of Self Defense.

Has Anxiety Disorder, Mild, does not affect her very often. Borderline Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, that does not affect her much either. Is adept at hacking, martial arts, weaponry and espionage.

Sarif stopped reading, changed by Witness Protection? He hadn't read anymore, preferring not to know, to be placed into Witness Protection meant that something serious must have happened to her. Athene buzzed and told him the agent was outside.

Blair shuffled her feet, slightly intimidated by the new environment. It didn't help that as she was driven to the building, the state of the Detroit streets and people wielding knives unnerved her. She was used to seeing people carrying weapons, but not waving them about where people walk. Sarif called her in and she took a deep breath and opened the office door. She walked up to Sarif and smiled. "Goodmorning Sir". "Goodmorning Blair, please take a seat". She did and Sarif asked the one thing she thought he would ask first, presuming the file on his desk had not been read fully. "I would say welcome to lovely Detroit but, well, no matter what we do, nothing seems to help with it's appearance and people". Blair held back a nervous laugh. "So, I read your name was changed by Witness Protection. I will not ask you to tell me why". Blair nodded. "No Sir, it's fine. I am fine with telling you. It's a little gritty though". He went to reply but Adam walked in, wanting to meet his new co-worker. "Ah, Mr Jensen right? Pleased to meet you". Blair stood and shook Adam's hand. "It's Adam. Blair right?" Blair instantly felt repressed anger from from but she knew better than to bring it up.

"Adam, here". Sarif passed her file to Adam and he read it. "Witness Protection?" Blair nodded. "Long version, or short version of the story?" To answer her question, Adam pulled up a chair. "Long version it is. When I was 17, I met a man who seemed pretty nice. We got on well and soon got together, he then changed. He started to beat me, threaten me, not let me go out. I wasn't 'allowed' to see my friends, family, wasn't allowed to go to work. Every time the phone rang and it was work, he'd tell them I was sick, when in reality I was unconscious. At 19, I had had enough, I stopped him from doing anything by stabbing him. He bled out but somehow still managed to attack me. He raped me. I got an abortion, but after that, he almost beat me to death. After my hospital stay, I was taken to the L.I.M.B Clinic, and some augments were put on my arm and leg muscles, as they were badly damaged in the attack. I am fine now though. I have no more tears, or anger for him. He is on Death Row, padded cell, straight jacket too. Turned out he was a criminal, murderer, rapist, arsonist, drug dealer, illegal arms dealer, you name it, he did it. I have spent the last four years working hard to be where I am today". Sarif looked worried, but Blair's expression was not of sadness, it was one of reflection, so it alleviated his fears on her mental state. Adam seemed affected, but it was by her mental state. "Sorry to hear that, no one deserves that. Are you sure you are recovered enough, physically and mentally to work?" Blair nodded. "I am. I would not be here if I wasn't". Adam saw truth and determination in her eyes.

"Adam, Blair's new apartment is down the hall from yours. Blair, it's good to have you on the team. You will meet Faridah Malik later, our chief helicopter pilot. You will be in the same office as Adam and out tech expert Frank Pritchard. Starting tomorrow at 9am sharp". Blair stood and nodded to him and Adam. "Yes Sir. Right, I shall go and unpack my things, and sort things here too". She left the office and Sarif spoke to Adam alone. "Show her to the office, and to the apartments. Things have been tense on the streets, and I don't want the British Government on my back. Besides she seems like a good kid". Adam was still unsure. "Sarif, I don't think she is up to scratch, but let's see tomorrow. She had better be damn good, I am throwing her in the deep end. And if she lasts the first day, I'll be impressed". Sarif sighed and Adam left his office. He sat back down and threw a silver ball up into the air, catching it, and throwing it again.

Blair knew that Adam clearly did not think she was any good. She hoped to prove him wrong. After all, she had not worked hard for four years and got three black belts as proof of her dedication. She and Adam entered the lift, and as soon as it stopped at their office floor Adam said something that made her nerves come back. But it also made her that little bit more determined to prove herself:

"Try not to get killed on the first day".


	2. Badass Brit

Badass Brit

Blair met up with Frank, a fellow Brit, so they talked about the typical stereotypes of Britons. "We are tea drinking, top hat wearing, have terrible teeth and we are polite. Well then, where's my cup of tea? Haha". Blair actually made him laugh and Adam did a double take. Did Pritchard just laugh? After putting her things and sorting out her web account, they left to the apartment building. Blair got her door code, changed it for obvious reasons, and all her possessions were already in there. Adam quickly spotted customized weapons on the back wall. Gun mental chrome, jet black chrome, dark red, dark blue, he wondered if that was what Blair did in her spare time. "Ah, you noticed my other profession? People ask me to customize samurai sword sheaths and guns, I love doing it so I always accept their request. It's a tad messy and the smell of the paint almost makes gives me a headache. The huge windows in here are a given. If you ever want anything customizing, feel free to ask. And no this isn't me trying to butter you up in case you were wondering". He also noticed a huge oak chest, she nodded and he opened it to find several pristine samurai swords. "They are my pride and joy. I have never used them. I find them too exquisite to do so". He looked at one in particular and questioned her. "This one would have cost a fortune. How would you afford that?" Blair sat down and he caught her smiling. "I saved up for two years. I don't do clothes shopping every weekend like some women do, I actually save money for one-off pieces, and that sword is a definite one-off piece". Adam hid his smile and left her to it.

The next morning Blair met up with Adam and Malik on the helipad. She'd be briefed on the mission objective later by Adam. "Morning, you must be Faridah". Blair's hair kept being flicked back due to the wind on her face and she tied it up into a bun. Malik shook her hand. "Hey Blair. Nice to meet another woman for a change". Both laughed and they and Adam got in the helicopter. Blair was briefed and her first official assignment was to fly to New York City and apprehend the leader of a huge drug ring. Adam had already taken care of the other 20 of members and he wanted to see Blair's combat and weaponry skills in action.

They arrived in New York City an hour and a half later. Blair opted for no weapons, not wanting to start a riot in the club the leader was in. Adam thought she was mad but didn't question it, it was her life she was throwing away, not his. She and Adam walked to the club, and it was quiet, far too quiet. "Right, Serpent Sahara? Poison and heat, right, so it's THAT kind of club. Give me five minutes. if I am not out by then, then leave without me. Right, here goes". Adam looked bemused as she walked into the club.

Blair kept her steps short and as quiet as possible. She didn't have an I.D tag from Sarif Industries yet, so she would use that to her safe negotiation advantage. The leader spotted her, but didn't attack. He motioned for her to sit down, but she declined. "You here for the CC?" CC was their nickname for crack cocaine. "Yeah. But I'm not sure if I have enough cash on me for the amount I want. Can I pay some of it another way perhaps?" Blair purred the last word and he stood up and nodded. She took his hand and led him outside, swaying her hips and that had him mesmerized. She felt bad for using her body and tone of voice against him, after all, some men say that is unfair when women do that, but he was a criminal and she would make sure he got arrested.

As soon as they left the club door, Blair took his arm, put it behind his back and smacked him into the wall. Adam stepped out from the shadows and tossed her a pair of cuffs. She cuffed the man, used the knife edge of her hand and struck him under his jaw, knocking him out. She hauled him over her shoulder, and to the helicopter. Malik smirked. "Blair, how are you carrying him? He has to weight what, 170, 180 pounds?" "The arm and leg muscle augments come in handy. It's not all in the back when carrying someone". She smirked again. "So, you fling a lot men over your shoulder then?" Blair and Adam smirked. "You could say that. Anyway, oh, hang on". She sat the man down and he woke up, quicker than she'd anticipated. "Well well. Now that's a sight I'd like to wake up to". The gang leader perked up. "Well get a good look cause you won't see it again". Blair punched him and he slumped down, unconscious.

They all took off and Malik started chatting to Blair. "I saw one of your espionage vids, the one with you dressed as a goth". Blair laughed. "That was fine apart from the crystal meth. The man running the party developed a way to turn it into steam, and pump it through the vents. By the time I got out, I wondered. Is it foggy outside or am I high? Went back to work and my boss went barmy. So I went into the toilets and sure enough, I had bloodshot eyes. Then a horrific headache and I felt like I was going to puke. If that it was it is like to be high, then I bloody well do not like it. It was the first and only time though. Mind you, a lot of first times can be a bit awkward". Blair raised an eyebrow and smirked, Malik laughed.

And Adam actually smiled. Not bad Blair, not bad at all.

You survived.


	3. Explanation, Confrontation, Violation

Explanation, Confrontation, Violation

The leader of the drug ring was thrown into jail and Blair headed back to the office. When she got back however, a file was on her desk. It was the list of terrible things her ex had done to her. Surprisingly it didn't affect her and she passed it to Frank, whom after reading it, looked very uncomfortable. Blair nodded so he passed it to Adam, and he was stunned. He wanted to believe that sick fuckers like that didn't exist, but he knew better, he had seen their work before and it chilled him to the core.

Name: Tyler James Parker

Age: 28

Ethnicity: White American

Charges: Grievous Bodily Harm, Rape, Drug dealing/smuggling, first-degree murder, sexual assault.

Under psychiatric assessment. Suspected Schizophrenia, confirmed Narcissistic Personality Disorder.

Found guilty of all charges.

Sentenced to life imprisonment on Death Row.

Miss Blair Dane (formally Miss Amber Steadman)almost killed by Parker. Raped and beaten daily.

Therefore, Parker shall remain in jail for the rest of his life, under penalty of death.

Adam actually gulped. Blair seemed so calm about the file, how the hell could she accept what Tyler had done? Surely if she was in her right mind, she would crumble and be a mess of tears, anguish, pain, maybe even anger. But no, Blair sat there, nonchalant, silent. Adam put the file down. "Blair? How did you cope after this? It seems to me like any other person, well it would destroy them". Blair sighed. "Any sane person you mean? I did let it break me, I spent months, contemplating how to kill myself, when to do it, what I should write in a suicide note. Hell, I even wrote one, it's in the same file Frank and you just read. Then I realised that suicide won't do anything other than make my family unhappy and let Tyler win. I built myself up again, from the ground upwards, until I could go outside and face the world again. He, Tyler, is why I have Anxiety Disorder, why I have panic attacks. But he will never know that. He can go fuck himself, the vile little bastard...sorry". Frank shook his head and Adam stayed quiet.

So she did break. But how do I piece myself back together? I've tried, but every time I fail.

Blair stood up and went to get some tea and coffee, she needed to take a breather from her rant. When she came back, Adam was reading her suicide note:

'I failed Mum, Tyler won. I gave it my best shot and life threw him at me. Woe is me I know, but I cannot do this anymore. Please don't blame yourself for this, and know that I will always love you, well my spirit will, and I will always watch over you.

Dad, we never got along, but nevertheless you are my Father, and I love you too.

Brother, I'm so sorry. Your little sis has fallen and I can't stand up anymore, I no longer have a foundation on this huge planet, I just drift along now. Take care of yourself and my nephew please.

I suppose I should say goodbye cruel world, but it wasn't the world that was cruel. It was one man, who took my soul and embedded it in Hell. So Tyler...

...you won'.

Adam actually admired Blair a bit now. The shit she has been through, and she is alive, and seemingly happy with her new life. Silence filled the small office before Sarif came running in. "Adam, Frank, Blair, get in my office now!" The three got up and got in the elevator with him. Blair heard music, Bach, one of her favourite composers, but why was it coming from her boss's office?

Her answer came as soon as she walked into the room. On a huge screen was Tyler, straight-jacket still on but standing in a field. Blair choked. "He, he escaped a maximum security prison?" Tyler smiled and motioned and a woman came from behind the camera. It was Megan. Adam's stomach felt like he'd vomit it up. "Hey Adam. And Blair, Sarif and Frank. Wow, the whole company is here. Anyway, as you can see, I got Tyler out. Why? His contacts are invaluable to me and my company. Let's get this jacket off you Tyler". Tyler smirked as it was undone. He moved his shoulders back and forth and massaged them. "Hey Amber, or should I say Blair? Nah, you will always be my Amber". Blair stayed silent. "Oh come on. Haven't you forgiven me yet? I said sorry didn't I? Silly little Amber, might need beating into you again that you are mine, and that you obey me. RIGHT?" Blair gulped again and felt ill. "Oh, you are still scared? You damn well should be, cause honey...

I am coming to get you". Tyler switched off the camera and Blair's world turned black as she passed out.


	4. Freak Of Nature

Freak Of Nature

Blair awoke in her apartment, with Sarif looking over her, and Adam sitting opposite her on the couch. "Blair? Careful". She swung her legs down and went to stand up, but wobbled and fell back down. "Take it easy". Sarif warned her. "So, I take it you are leaving this job then? I doubt you want to work with Tyler out of jail?" Sarif glared at Adam, silently shutting him up. "Give up? Leave? Tyler would love that. I will kill him, he will try to find me". Sarif stopped her. "Blair, we have a big problem. Tyler called us back. He is getting augments like Adam. Based off the schematics that Megan found. They were incomplete though, I made sure of that. But this will make Tyler almost unbeatable". Adam at this point ground his hands into the couch. Blair gained her footing and stood up.

"Right. So, any more info on him?" Adam almost swore. How the hell could she be calm when a megalomaniac murderer, women beating bastard was after her? And now he was going to become a freak, just like him. An augmented freak, no longer human. Frank walked in and nodded. "We know of an international drug smuggler that Tyler is working with. Probably hired this guy to provide him with drugs. Did Tyler ever take drugs? Sorry to ask, it must be differcult talking about him". Blair didn't need to think her answer through. "He did. He took ecstasy, sometimes LSD. I wouldn't be surprised if he is getting this man to get him industrial strength, illegal painkillers. For the operations he is getting. But if the schematics were incomplete, does that mean that Tyler's augments could end up defective?" Frank and Sarif nodded, Adam stayed silent. Blair grabbed her laptop and hacked into the drug smuggler's laptop in seconds. "Ah, the smuggler is called Tal. Tyler is meeting with him tomorrow. In Tokyo, Hotel Serano, at 8pm. Wow, this guy is useless, keeping things like this in his email. Tut tut Tal". Sarif walked to the door. "Right, we will send word to Malik, and she will take you there a few hours before. We will get back to work. You going to be okay?" Blair nodded. "Okay. Adam? Adam?" Adam was in a daze, a world of his own. He really needed to let go of the rage that was consuming him on the inside. He snapped out of the daze, stood up and walked out the door. The moment that he was back in his apartment, and Sarif and Frank had left, Blair went to shut her door, and heard a loud smashing sound coming from Adam's direction. She shut her door and that sound shook her up. She began to question his sanity, she did not know what he was going through, nor was she going to ask. But she still questioned his mental state, she felt it was too fragile to deal with anything right now. And Tyler escaping from jail, with the help of his ex girlfriend may just have been the straw that broke his augmented soul.

Th next morning, Blair tentatively approached Adam's door. There were shards of glass, fairly thick, so she wondered if it was the glass from the coffee table, as both had the same one. She didn't want to knock, so she walked away, but Adam soon appeared behind her. She didn't risk saying anything about yesterday. Both stayed silent as they were briefed and they got into the helicopter. The bright lights and huge billboards of Tokyo soon loomed. And they arrived on the helipad of the hotel. Both crawled in through the air vents. Blair needed to change her appearance, to appear as a buyer to Tal. She had a blond wig, blue contacts, red lipstick and a short, revealing dress. Hopefully to make her look as irresistible as possible so he gives her the drugs. She had a purse too with an untraceable nuke to hack his laptop again, and an untraceable white powder, which she hoped she could give Tal somehow. If not, she would kill him another way. Adam thought Blair was a stubborn fool but if she wanted to get killed, he wouldn't stop her. Blair came out from the toilet and Adam stayed in the shadows.

She took a deep breath and entered Tal's office. The plan was that she would keep Tal's attention, and Adam would ambush Tyler when he arrived. Tal looked Blair up and down. "I wasn't expecting any visitors today but for you, I'll make an exception. So, how are you paying?" Blair walked up to him and swung her hair around her shoulder, she lowered her head and smirked at him. "How do you think I will? Now you have any champagne?" She put on a Russian accent and swayed her hips to grab his attention. "I do". She walked over to the bottle and poured two glasses. She glanced behind her and Tal was getting the drugs case, so she put down her purse and put the power in his glass. She sauntered back over to him and passed him his glass. He had just injected himself with something, so he was buzzing. "Alcohol and drugs huh babe? Some would say that's a bad mix". He gulped down all of the champagne. "Yeah it is, but what can I say? I like to live dangerously". Tal started to shake, and convulse slightly. "Sorry darling, but I don't play with fucking idiots like you". He spluttered and slumped down dead. "Adam? Hasn't Tyler arrived yet? That's odd. Anyway I am getting changed again. Could you use the nuke I put on the champagne table on Tal's laptop? Thanks". She slipped into the bathroom again to change.

Adam came in and did ask she asked, He also took the drugs case for analysis, and the needle Tal used. Blair took out the contacts, took the wig off, and the dress and slipped them into her bag. She redressed in a black top, black jacket, black jeans and black boots and threw her hair in a ponytail. As she left the toilet Tyler was right in front of her. He took her hand and led them down the corridor and into a room. Blair knew better than to shout to Adam for help. "Speak to me Blair. Please. I've really missed you". Blair realised she needed to play along, and just hope that Adam heard their voices. "Missed you too. Been struggling without you". Tyler hugged her and she reluctantly returned it. "I'll bet babe. I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me when I hurt you. I loved you, yet I hurt you. I know you may never forgive me for that, and I don't think you should, but I have changed. I went on an Anger Management programme. That just confirmed how wrong I was to strike you. Please, Blair. Let me in". Blair almost choked. Just what sick game was he playing? Playing the 'I've changed' card, treating her like the Fool card in his depraved deck. "I...I forgive you". Tyler picked her up and walked to the doorway, putting her against the wall next to it. Her stomach threatened to vomit on him, being so close again, pressing his body against hers. "Tyler, can we stop? Please, I am not ready for something like this yet". He smacked her with his right hand. "Please stop". He smacked her again. Cue the tears from Blair, it was the only way to stop him hitting her. He put her down and held her face by his. "I'm sorry, I will never hurt you again, I swear. Can I have a kiss then?" It wasn't a request, it was an order. His voice ordered her to submit. She leaned in and kissed him. She almost threw up but forced herself to temporarily give in. That was until his hand began to wonder down her jacket, and onto the top of her jeans. She wriggled to stop his unwanted intentions. "Come on babe, you can't deny that I knew how to make to scream". Blair's tears stopped. "I never denied that fact, and it always will be a fact. But please, not here".

She thanked God when Adam came in and threw Tyler against the wall outside the door, the window next to it, it's glass shattered and pierced his flesh. Tyler winced. "Bastard, useless, augmented freak. I can't wait till I get my augments. I won't be a disgusting thing like you. I'll be perfect, a weapon of mass murder. Chaotic justice in perfect form". Blair stifled a laugh. "Perfection? Flawed is what I'd call it. You should have died in prison". Adam just stood there, he saw red, the anger almost hurt his eyes, it seeped into his brain and made him lose it. He picked up Tyler and threw him out of the broken window. Blair looked on, stunned, unable to speak, nor comprehend what had just happened. She spat out of the window, earning her a glare from Adam. "He kissed me, and I don't want his failure nor his DNA in my mouth. Now, erm, let's get to the helipad. I need to sit down, process all this". The two walked to the helicopter and Blair didn't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or still panic.

Could Tyler really be dead?


	5. Deceit, Blame And Gain

Deceit, Blame And Gain

Megan's team found Tyler's body on the ground, his legs were crushed, the bones shattered. His arms were completely broken and his spine was dislocated. He barely clung on to life. Megan grimaced at that smell of his blood, seeping free from it's vein and artery protectors. It almost made her puke but she held it back. "The augment operation needs to happen sooner than planned I see". Her men carefully put Tyler onto a stretcher, unlikely to cause any more damage than his already fatal injuries, but carefully nonetheless. Megan pulled out her phone and called her boss. "We found Tyler. I'd give him 10 minutes tops, survival wise. Shall we initiate the project Sir?" Megan's boss answered quickly. "Well done for recovering the test subject. I agree. Project Alpha is a go".

The team somehow got back to their lab with Tyler still alive. Megan now understood what people meant when they said that evil never dies. He was put straight onto the operating table and given anesthesia and an oxygen mask. After a countless number of paper towels, the bleeding had stopped, and his arms were cut off. Even the surgeons were horrified at the state of his body, but they dare not question what happened to cause the severe injuries. His arms were then cauterized and the pre-made arm augments were attached. It was a delicate procedure. The metal needed to go under the skin of his shoulder, but still be able to move when he moved his arms. The inner arm was molded into the remaining shoulder bone and muscle. Then bolts were used to secure the parts that were in his shoulder. Iodine was then used to keep the wounds from becoming infected.

Tyler's leg augments were next. His legs were removed from the hips downwards, his clothes had to be carefully cut and peeled off, stuck to his skin from the now dried blood. The inner part of the leg was inserted and the bolts secured the inside and out. Tyler would need to be able to move his legs freely too, so they would need to be secure but not too much of they would be stiff. His spine was fixed, piece by piece, disk by disk, bone by bone, the whole operation took 10 hours. After the huge cleanup, and more iodine used, the surgeons and staff were allowed home.

Megan's boss stood by Tyler's bed. He had survived the operation but his body would need time to heal. He smirked when he realised that Adam, Blair and Sarif may relax now, and think they were safe. He began to laugh, but that was cut short by Megan. He left to his office and she followed. She gulped with what she was about to tell him. "Sir, I haven't been entirely honest with you. Those augment schematics I took...they were incomplete. Tyler's augments may fail, be rejected or worse, kill him. I cannot apologise enough Sir". Her boss said nothing, stood up and put a gun to her head. She sat down, and her life flashed before her eyes. She had made some terrible mistakes, but there was no going back now, she had made her choice and picked her side.

The next few months in Sarif Industries were busy. Blair got a chance to show off her martial arts skills, hacking and gymnastics. Adam admitted, that for a young woman, she was grounded, knew her place and didn't nag him. So he tolerated her, but after Megan, he never felt he could trust women fully again, even Malik, and he had known her for years. Blair today found herself in a tiny air vent, talking to Frank via her earpiece. "Right, so hack the terminal, then get out without being seen? Got it. Right". She opened the vent grate and immediately saw three guards, all armed to the teeth. She ducked and put a nuke in the terminal. Within seconds, she hacked the terminal. Documents that were not meant for anyone else but the terminal owners eyes came up on the screen and were put onto the nuke. She took out the nuke, logged off the terminal and put the nuke in her pocket. The alarm was triggered and she swore internally. "Ugh, I did not do that, honest". "I know you didn't. Someone else has entered the building, triggering the alarm system. Right, Blair? You need to go back through the way you came to get out, okay?" Blair went to reply to Frank when a guard walked in and she hid. "I know you are there so there's no point in hiding". Blair internally swore again.

She stood up and quickly disarmed and knocked out the guard. At this point Adam came into the office, took and earpiece and started watching her with Frank, but he stayed quiet. He wanted to see how she fared alone. the other two guards started fighting with her, and she back-flipped and kicked one in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. The other guard threw his gun to the side and stared at her, stunned at what she has just done. "Er, are we going to fight or what? I am not here all day you know". The guard just sat down. "I ain't planning on fighting you, I took this job for the money, not to fight. And besides..." Cue him checking her out. "I am not fighting that". Blair slapped him and he held his cheek in mock hurt. "And men wonder why women say they are all the same and only after one think, sheesh". Blair went to pistol whip him, as she didn't trust his words, when lasers appeared, from left to right in the room, a few inches away from her. "Oh f...fork". The guard and Adam laughed. "Adam? Oh fuck, I look really professional now. Hey guard, any way to turn these lasers off? I don't fancy getting anything burned off by them". The guard shook his head, so she began to twist her head and imagine how she was getting through the fairly small gaps in-between the lasers.

The guard followed her head, and realised she was going to possibly flip around them. He was now very glad he didn't choose to take today off. She knew he was smirking, a dirty thought no less. She turned, smirked back and pistol whipped him and he slumped back into the chair. Frank winced. "And that takes care of that". Blair knew she had to bend backwards to get over the first set of lasers. She did and the men in the office watched, with an 'unintentional' interest in her flexible abilities, their heads twisting in unison.

The first lasers conquered, the second set were a bit trickier. There were two close together, and a third one that crossed through them. She would have to lie on the floor and use her arms to move forward slowly. She managed that and a sigh of relief left her mouth, that was until several lasers shot at her from her sides and forward rolled out of their scalding path. She ran through the main doors, and into another air vent, knowing that the alarm being sounded means the other guards would be drawn to that location. She managed to find her way to the ground floor and slipped out of the building undetected. She ran back to Sarif industries, taking back alleyways that fortunately for her, were quiet at that time of day.

She came into the office and Frank pointed to the edge of her jacket, it was smoking. She quickly extinguished it but still earned a laugh from Adam. "Am I slightly odd in the fact that I really like the smell of burning? Matches, candles, bonfires, things like that I mean. Not burning leather, that's horrific to all of my senses". She laughed and hung her jacket on the back of her chair. In her pocket lay the nuke that would get her a lot of hassle, she just didn't know it yet.

Frank analysed it and wrote a report for Sarif, but he said Adam should see what was on it first hand, so Blair would need to give him the nuke. As soon as the two agents got back to their apartments, Adam seemed stressed. No one was telling him what was on that nuke. Blair went to walk away, but he pulled her back. "Do you know what is on the nuke?" She shook her head. "No". Somehow he didn't believe her, she saw what was on the screen after she hacked it, right? "I have a feeling that you, Sarif and Frank are keeping something from me". Blair held back the unsettled frown that wished to appear on her face, she knew that tone of voice all too well. Tyler would use it to frighten her.

"I honestly do not know anything. I would not lie to you". Paranoia set into Adam's mind and he was convinced she knew something and wasn't telling him, or, she knew something but sent the information to a third party. "Blair, are you sending that info back to the Secret Service?" Blair knew he still didn't trust her, but she was stunned, she would never do such a thing. "Never. Nothing good would be gained from that. And whatever is on this" She held up the nuke. "If it is being kept a secret, then I assume it is bad news. Here. Take it. I am going back to my apartment". He ignored her and sat down, his head starting to hurt. He put it on the table and shut his eyes.

Why was he accusing her?

She wasn't Megan.

She hasn't hurt him, nor questioned him, or tried to pry into his past.

His brain couldn't comprehend it's actions. Blair put the nuke on the table in front of him. "You know where I am if you need any help". Help? Help? I need help to die, and I don't see anyone willing to kill me. I should have died all those years ago, now I am Sarif's pet, to use as he sees fit. I hate being kept on a leash, damn bastard. And why did Blair's voice start to sound like Megan's? She's British, and Megan American. He hated himself for what he did next. He slammed his right arm into Blair's stomach, sending her hurtling into the wall. She sat there and within seconds, he knew it wasn't Megan. He had just hurt Blair, and any trust she know had in men had just been all but eradicated.

She tried to stand up but her back gave way, it hurt and she held back her pained sounds. She managed to stand and walked, hunched over towards Adam's front door. He couldn't believe what he had just done. "Blair, I'm really sorry". She ignored him and left, managing to get to her apartment and opening the door. She lay down on the couch, her stomach on a cushion and her head buried in another. She sobbed, and not just because of the pain.

She never expected Adam to trust her, but she also never expected him to hurt her.


	6. Order And Chaos

Order And Chaos

Blair's old boss Tom Hasult had decided to visit Blair a few days after the incident with Adam. He did not know about it, and she knew she had to hide it from him. The bruise now took on a more leaf green/topaz shade but it still hurt. Maybe more damage was done then she first thought. A visit to the L.I.M.B Clinic though alleviated her fears of more damage. Her pain was due to her standing and walking a lot.

When she arrived back Sarif called her into his office. Tom sat in Blair's direction and stood up. "Sir, it's good to see you. How's everything in London?" Tom shook his head. "Not good Blair. We heard about Tyler and what's worse is, as his procedure was done earlier than predicted, due to a certain employee of David that shall remain nameless, rumors are that Tyler will soon be awake and he will try and find you. That is why I would like you to return to London with myself. I cannot stand idly by and see you get hurt. David and I were just going over the transfer details". Blair shuffled her feet and looked at the transfer letter. Sarif had yet to sign it.

She cleared her throat. "Er Sir, I don't want to leave here. Tyler if he's even still alive will look for me no matter where I am". Tom looked confused but that turned into anger as he saw her appear to struggle to stand up straight. "Blair, is there something you are not telling me? You look like you are in pain". Blair went to speak, but Adam walked in, and Sarif knew what he would say and shook his head furiously. "I hit her. Threw her back against the wall. That is why she is in pain. She did not do anything to warrant me doing so". Tom blinked. "So you just hit her for the sake of it? Why am I not surprised? This is why I was reluctant to let Blair come here. So why do you wish to stay Blair?" She did not have to think about her answer. "Because Adam did not mean to hurt me". "How can you be so sure?" Blair answered again quickly. "Because if he did mean it, I would be dead, not injured".

Adam meanwhile took a double take when Blair said that. Was she starting to understand why he was the way he was? She stood her ground but Tom refused to stand down. "I will not leave you with this brute. David, sort him out". Blair defended Adam, knowing full well that he may get angry at her for doing that. "Sir! No one needs to sort him out. Whatever is going on in his life, in his mind, is personal. And I doubt that any of us could comprehend nor should we try too. We shouldn't get in his way. He isn't a naughty child, and you are treating him like one. I'm sorry but I am staying here". Tom just stood up, ripped the letter and left. Sarif felt a headache coming on, so motioned for Blair and Adam to leave.

The elevator ride down to their office was quiet, Blair knew not to talk after what she had already said.

That day, when she arrived home, she felt exhausted and pulled out a heat pack for her back. She was glad it was Friday night, no weekend work so she could relax and hopefully, her pain would relent. She became aware she was no longer alone and shot up from the couch, heat pack burning her hand. She dropped it and swore, making her way to the sink. "Fuck that hurts. Hey Adam". She washed her sore hand and grabbed a towel to pick up the heat pack off the carpet. "Damn, got lucky that that didn't burst. You okay?" Adam said nothing and pulled her into his arms. Blair knew not to enjoy it, and snuggle in like you would a friend, he wasn't a friend. But after a while, it became clear that he wasn't letting go, so she tentatively put her arms around him. The hug ended and Blair put down the covered heat pack and noticed a bottle of whiskey on the table. "Have you taken any pain meds?" "No. Shall I get the glasses?" No more words were needed as she grabbed two glasses and passed one to Adam.

The next few hours were spent drinking and talking about the customizing she did for weapons. Adam asked her to customize a gun for him and she agreed. She had a vintage clock, given to her by her Nan that didn't work. He said he'd fix it even though she never asked him to. He apologised again, and she knew he was telling the truth, as the first time since she'd met him, he showed her his eyes. They were a rich green, and she saw truth in them and simply smiled. That night a mutual understanding happened between them.

The next few months were action packed. The Detroit resident gangs were feuding. Shootings, stabbings and fighting occurred, though luckily, no one died. Tyler and Megan were feuding too. He had fully recovered and marveled at his increased strength, and had no trouble with the augments extra weight. He thought was an egotistical moron, an airhead and thought she had more power than she did. She did not rule over him, even if she was involved in the process of him becoming unstoppable. Luckily for her, he decided she wasn't worth his time, or his punishment. He'd save that for Blair and especially Adam. He wanted to thank him personally.

Tyler knew Blair was still at Sarif Industries, and would still be at her apartment. But it was far too obvious to ambush her there. So he plotted to get her on her next mission. That would take her and Adam to Vancouver, looking for an arms dealer that would give Tyler some firepower to take down Adam. He didn't wish to fight him personally, he'd rather just shoot the shit out of him, and let Blair watch the whole thing. That would traumatize her and make her fall into his arms.

Adam and Blair arrived at their hotel which they would be staying in adjacent rooms for one night. They would sleep there and the job would commence at dawn. Blair did some weapon research, and also looked through the schematics that Megan stole. They were indeed flawed. If Tyler was alive, his augments would be unstable. They could even give off electric shocks in contact with any other metal. She wondered about Megan, and why she and Adam didn't get on. Apart from her betraying him, she got the feeling that he disliked her before that. She would never ask him about it though, she wasn't that foolish.

She sat on the balcony, hers only separated from Adam's by a thick sheet of clouded glass. She pressed her hand against the glass and looked at the sunset sky. A mix of rich reds, vibrant violets and mellow blues. She sighed as the light wind blew her ponytail. Little did she know that Adam had spotted the faint black outline of her body against the glass. Her hand was barely visible as he sat down opposite her and put his leather gloved hand against the glass as well. Both understood each other, made no judgments, and no words were necessary. Her hand ghosted over his, and her perfume wafted towards his nose. He breathed it in and saw her hair blowing back towards him. Blair stood up and climbed around the glass, very carefully.

Adam, instead of being annoyed at her, just moved over and she sat next to him. Keeping calm despite the sudden rush of warmth she felt inside, they just looked to the night sky. She took the data she found on the schematics from her jean pocket and gave it to him. Maybe they could search it for a way to beat or even disable the faulty augments. Instead of him doing that, he edged closer to her, feeling the same warmth inside himself that she did. Feeling a little faint she moved away from the edge and swung her legs around to go to his room door and return to her room. He pulled her back and the awkwardness of the situation was clear in her perplexed expression. Both ended up laughing and hugging again. She moved her head to his cheek. "May I?" She felt him nod against her shoulder and kissed his cheek. He froze, so she stopped. But instead of deciding to push her away, like he did to everyone else who dared get close to him he moved his lips against hers. Seeing no resistance, and she did not wish to back down, they kissed, slowly but surely. When they stopped, both almost wished they hadn't have done that. Not because it was bad, but because it meant that neither wished to walk away, and it increased the heat inside them tenfold. But Blair knew she needed to be in her room, so she kissed Adam's cheek again and left his room.

The morning soon came and Adam and Blair were in the building the arms dealer was in. They approached the room she was staying in. Their orders were clear, kill her, take her weapons, leave no trace. No need to interrogate her as they already had the info they needed. But as if it would go as smoothly as that. As soon as Blair shot the woman, Tyler rounded the corner and threw Adam into an office wall, it crashed down around him. Blair couldn't run so she scanned him over. New arms that were...sparking? He picked her up and said nothing, just disarming her easily. His arms were indeed faulty, but his new legs were not. They made him heavy, and it would not be a simple task to knock him down.

Blair did not squirm like last time, she did not want new slap marks on her face. He sat her down onto a filing cabinet and spread her legs, standing in between them. "I hear Adam's been putting his mark on you. Is this true?" Blair gulped. "Not his mark, but he did hurt me. The bruise is no longer there though". She placed a hand on her back to show him where she was hurt. He swore. "Fucker. I'll kill him for that. Hey, Sarif's lapdog? C'mon, I thought you were stronger than this. I guess you want me to violate Amber then, huh?" Blair gulped again and held back the bile that almost rose up her throat. "Violate? Did you have to phrase it like that? If you wanted to fuck me, you could have just said it. Come on then, but not here. It's a little...inappropriate here for what I have on under this outfit". She knew agreeing with him was a bad move, but disagreeing with him would be a bad move too. She only hoped Adam knew she was kidding about wanting to sleep with Tyler.

She pulled him into a room, praying Adam was okay. "I'm glad you lived. I really regret not listening to you". Tyler just mumbled against her throat and Blair hated that her body liked it. Her mind hated every second but he sadly did know how to make her tick. Her neck burned with his kisses and his mouth unzipped her jacket. He couldn't touch her, he didn't want to electrocute her, not yet. He'd play with her first, make her beg for him. She slipped off the jacket and his mouth skimmed over her clothed chest, before he made her lift her top up. She did so and the bile threatened to return, it raising up her throat. It stopped when his mouth got to her breasts, and he slid a cup down. She wanted to stay quiet, but her body rejected that and she moaned when his mouth skimmed over her nipple. He felt her pulse start to race. "I still know how to do that. Damn". He moved down her stomach and pulled the zip of her jeans down. That was it, no more nice, going along with it Blair. She went to kick him but he thought it was her getting into the mood he was in, so he moved her leg to the side and pulled her jeans down, again with his mouth. He was impatient now, with his hands, she would have been naked in seconds.

Adam was up, dizzy and his head hurt, but up. He shook his head of the dizziness and saw Blair's glove on the floor. Then another by a filing cabinet. He knew where she was. Blair's body began to hate what Tyler was doing, and she managed to swing her leg back and kicked him, hard. His head smashed against the floor and she quickly put her clothes back on. As he got back up, Adam smashed his fist into the back of Tyler's head, and Blair put all her anger into a kick to his stomach. He slumped down and they ran to pick up the illegal weapons and dossiers the woman had.

As they reached the helipad, something made Adam grasp onto Blair and not let him go. She gratefully returned his care and held him. "Tyler didn't...did he?" He felt her shake her head quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. "He tried but failed. Thanks for saving my arse again. I owe you a drink". He cradled her head right next to his. He'd be damned if he ever let Tyler near her again.

Malik smiled at the two being sweet towards each other and muttered:

"I never thought I'd see the day when Adam actually looked happy again. He really deserves it".


	7. Cat And Mouse

Cat And Mouse

Blair sat in her apartment, her brain hurt, and was split between confusion and anger. The anger was solely because of Tyler. How dare he touch her, and intimately too. The night before, Adam had touched her, but with no cruel intentions, no malice, that confused her. She was happy but confused, kissing Adam didn't feel like it should. But what should it have felt like? It sure as hell wasn't love between herself and him, but it was more than a friendship, if they even had that. Blair shook her head and downed some whiskey, it loosened her up a little and she appreciated it's warming her chest.

She jumped up from the couch when her phone rang, just catching her laptop in time before it hit the ground. She sighed and sat down, picking up the phone. The voice on the other end surprised her. "Blair". "Megan?" "You bitch". Megan's voice dripped venom. "Excuse me? I barely know you. What have I done to warrant being called a bitch?" Megan cried out. "You took Adam away from me! I can't believe you did that, you man eating whore!" Blair frowned. "I have not taken him from you, as I wasn't aware that he was still yours. I thought you had split up". She internally cursed. "See? Of course he wants you to think that, everyone does! I love him, you don't". "Look, I am not together with him. Do you think he will get back together with you after the choices you have made?" Megan was shaking, it was clear in her voice. "You know nothing. I will be in the Grover apartment building, Tyler will not be there, do not bring anyone. We need to talk. 6pm today, apartment 306". Blair sighed. "Fine". "Do not tell Adam". Megan ended the call, leaving a baffled Blair. Should she arm herself? Or should she chance not doing so?

Blair walked to the Grover apartment building unarmed. Adam was working late, so she managed to get away without him knowing. She walked up to apartment 306 and found the door open. "Megan, I am not seeing Adam. Why do you think I am?" Megan turned away from her. "Tyler said he saw the way Adam looked at you. Like he, like he cared for you. Not since his accident did he look me like that. When I saw him, he had been looking for me for ages. Yet when he saw me, he could barely look at me. He is supposed to love me, me Blair, not someone else. At least, not without telling me". Blair could not believe her ears. "Excuse me? You sound pathetic right now. Adam can care for whoever he likes, and you two are not together anymore. I know that. Adam knows that, it seems you will not accept it. I don't know what you had, what connection you had. But perhaps, after the incident that almost killed him, Adam felt that you didn't understand him anymore. But now, you betrayed him. How can someone recover from that? Especially after a horrific incident? He has barely recovered from that. Please Megan, if you truly love him, then let him go". Megan could not and did not want to process what Blair had just said. This 'rival for her man' woman had just told her that she was delusional. She walked up to the agent and slapped her. Blair recoiled in shock. "What was that for? It is simple Megan, you either let him go and stop hurting him, or I stop you. I don't care what bullshit Tyler has been feeding you". Megan's eyes darkened and she went to punch Blair. She dodged the attack and snarled. "Fine. Your choice, you moronic, deceitful bimbo".

Blair quickly gained the upper hand, but knew she couldn't bring Megan to Sarif Industries, as Adam would go insane and possibly hit her, or even kill her. Blair punched Megan in the cheek and put her arm behind her back. "Leave, NOW. Adam does not need to know that this occurred, are we clear?" Megan got out of the agent's grip and ran as fast as she could, to Blair and Adam's apartment building. Blair tripped and swore, Megan getting away. Megan ran into the building and into the elevator, with a slightly limping Blair close behind. She slammed the button and as she left the elevator, she saw Megan, cowering, with Adam's hand around her throat. "Adam! Don't! We need her". Adam's rage took over, terrifying both women. "NO WE FUCKING DON'T. She dies, now. Megan, all this time you fucking betrayed me. Why? So you could run off with a psychopath? Another augmented freak like me?" Blair managed to stop her shaking and tried to appear defiant. "Adam, you are not thinking clearly. Don't make rash decisions when you aren't of a sound mind". Adam growled. "A sound mind? What, now I'm fucking insane too?" Blair almost screamed at him. "No! Never. I just think that right now, you are not thinking straight. Please, let Megan go". Megan shook violently, and Adam seemed not to care. "What happened between you two?" "She called me, we met half an hour ago, at the Grover Apartment complex". Adam walked over to Blair, keeping his grip on Megan, slamming her against the wall, right next to Blair's face. "Adam, please, let go. I love you". He let go but grabbed her arm. "Adam, let her go. Sarif will deal with her". He snarled. "And who are you to tell me what the fuck I should do?" That stung her, she meant nothing to him. She never expected to mean much, but to not meant anything at all? "I...I am a concerned friend". Adam let go of Megan's arm, and she slumped down against the wall. Blair moved to comfort the woman that she had been fighting not long ago.

But Adam was having none of it.

"Get up Blair, get the FUCK UP! Are you in this with her? That traitorous bitch?" He grabbed Blair's arm and she shook. Her and Megan were having panic attacks, and neither could speak or breathe properly. "No...p...lease. Believe me". Her tear stained eyes looked into his darkened green ones, praying that he saw that was not and never had lied to him. Adam let go and called Sarif. "Adam? Adam, what's going on? You sound distressed". Adam just uttered two words before slamming down the phone.

"Megan's here". He shut his apartment door.

Blair held Megan, not caring if they were enemies. Adam had well and truly lost it, but by some miracle, her and Megan were still alive.

Adam...why?


End file.
